Promise
by milosbaby
Summary: based on the song promise by simple plan, rewrite of the other story that was named Promise, this time what will Rory say. maybe oneshot but let me know if i should go on! LIT
1. Chapter 1

Promise

Takes place during "This weeks fights, last week's tights" but Jess has a better job and has his life set together and actually thought about what he is doing before he did it.

Rory's dorm

R- What do you want?

J- I just wanted to see you, talk to you, I just...

R- What?

J- Come with me

R- WHAT?

J- Come with me please

R- Where?

J- New York

R- I can't do that

J- Yes you can, you can do whatever you want

R- Its not what I want _I can't go with him is he crazy_

J- It is, I know you. Look were sup post to be together. I knew when I first saw you two years ago and you know it to I know you do.

R- NO!

J- Look we'll go to New York. We'll work, we'll live together that's what I want you can count on me now I know you count on me before but you can now, you can! I have a good job and a nice apartment. I am not the same guy you new a year ago. I have grown up a lot and I want to be with you, just not here no body will give us a chance here.

R- _She looked like she was actually considering it _what about school; I worked so hard to get into Yale I can't leave now!

J- Transfer to NYU it's a great school and I just applied there, so we can go to school together

Rory started pacing taking in everything that he had just said. _I want to be with him I love him, but what if he leaves me again then I will be in New York with no one, but I love him still after all he has done to me I cant help but still love him. _

R- Ok

J- What?

R- Ok, but things have to be different you cant shut down when your mad and you cant just leave me, this is our last chance if I doesn't work then we're over forever.

J-Ok

He walks over to her and wraps her in a hug after a while she pulls away and kisses him square on the mouth. He smiles a real smile at her and something inside of her tells her that she made the right choice.

R- When are we leaving?

J- When ever you want

R- Well I guess we can load my stuff in your tonight and leave tomorrow morning.

J- Ok

Jess and Rory loaded all of her things into her car. While doing that Rory looked like she had things on her mind.

J- Walks up to Rory in her dorm… Are you ok?

R- Yea

J- Don't lie to me, you know I can tell

R- Do you still love me?

J- With all my heart!

That's all that she needed to hear when she started kissing him she lead him over to her bedroom and they spent the rest of the night in her bed for the last time in Connecticut.

Hey let me know what you think if i should keep going or just leave it a one shot. Let me know please…


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so new chapter tell me what you think….

Rory stirred a little and opened one eye to try and find out what the weight on her stomach was, then she remembered the night before and smile softly to herself.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Jess startling Rory a bit.

"Nothing, just remembering last night's events" said Rory with a smile.

"That was good" Jess smirk slightly

"I'm hungry" said Rory

"Ok well lets get ready and eat breakfast then we can leave?" asked Jess

"Sounds good" smile Rory

So liked they planned they went to breakfast and then they were off to New York, during the ride Rory looked like something was bugging her.

"What's wrong?" asked Jess

"Nothing" said Rory with a slight frown

"Don't lie to me" said Jess

"I don't know how I am going to tell my mom, she is going to be really mad" said Rory

"Are you regretting saying yes?" asked jess afraid of the answer he was going to get

"No of course not I love you Jess and if I didn't there would be no way last nights events would have happened" Rory said with a smile.

"Ok" said Jess believing her

They sat in silence the rest of the way to New York both thinking. When they got to New York Jess pulled up in front of an apartment building and stopped the car, they got out and went up to the 4th floor and Jess unlocked the apartment and let Rory in while he went back down stairs to get her stuff. While he was doing that Rory was staring in amazement at his apartment, there was a living with floor to ceiling bookshelves covered with books and a kitchen and one bedroom and a bathroom it was cozy but spacious and very nice for a New York City apartment. Once Jess got all of her things up there they started unpacking.

"I think we should talk" said Rory suddenly

"Ok" said Jess "Where do you want to start"

"Why'd you leave?" Rory asked

"Because I wasn't good enough for you Rory you deserved better and I wanted to get better for you so we can be together and be happy, and I needed to get to know my father, I never meant to hurt you" said Jess

"I always thought you left because I wouldn't have sex with you at Kyle's party" said Rory crying a little.

"Oh my god Rory I am so sorry I never meant for you to think that, I love you and I was trying to push you so I could so you that I was good enough because I was always good at _that _but that is not why I left, I never meant to hurt you or push you I was upset and I took it out on you" said Jess

"Ok" said Rory "What are we now?"

"What?" asked Jess

"Well are we roomies or together and if we are together you have to be different you have to show me that you actually did change" said Rory

"I have changed and I am willing to show you that and I want s to be together" said Jess "If that's what you want"

"That's what I want" said Rory

"Ok" said Jess as he leaned in and kissed Rory softly on the lips.

"Ok, I have to call my mom" said Rory after they pulled apart.

"Good way to kill the mood" said Jess sarcastically as Rory moved away, she just gave him a playful grin and wink and went to get the phone.

on the phone

"Hello?" asked Lorelai

"Hi mom" said Rory

"Offspring! Where are you I've been waiting for you?" asked Lorelai

"Well there's been a little change of plans" said Rory nervously

"What where are you, are you ok?" asked a frantic Lorelai

"Yes mom im fine, but im in New York" said Rory

"What are you doing in New York?" asked Lorelai

"Um see Jess came to my dorm last night" said Rory but was cut of by Lorelai

"JESS, the jess that left without saying goodbye and broke your heart?" asked Lorelai

"Yes that Jess" answered Rory.

"What are you doing with him?" asked Lorelai

"I love him mom and I am transferring to NYU and I am staying here" said Rory

"WHAT? You can't do that" screamed Lorelai

"I can do whatever I want I am an adult and there is opportunities out here for me and if you cant except that I am with Jess or that I moved here you don't have to be in my life" screamed Rory

"Fine I don't want to be in it anyways you are just throwing everything we worked for away for some boy, I thought you were smarter than that but I guess not" screamed Lorelai.

"He's not just some boy, I love him" screamed Rory as she started crying.

"I'm sorry Rory I don't approve of this but I will support and I'm sorry for yelling at you like that" said Lorelai not wanting to push her away like her mom did to her.

"I'm sorry to mom I do want you in my life but you have to give Jess a chance to" said Rory

"Fine, if it means that much to you, but I got to go call me later ok?" asked Lorelai

"Ok I love you mom" said Rory

"I love you too kid, and be careful" said Lorelai

"I will" said Rory as she hung up the phone.

back in the living room

Rory walks in looking slightly shook up

"You ok?" asked Jess

"Yea" said Rory smiling slightly to herself.

Ok tell me what you think I don't know if I really liked the fight between Rory and her mom...


	3. AN

Hey sorry I haven't updated but I was on vacation and I am going back to school so I don't know how long it will be for me to write again, but if you have any ideas about were this story should go let me know! Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
